Unicorn Riddle
The Unicorn Riddle is a name for the secret code area riddle with Ugress' third studio album Unicorn. As of February 13th 2008, only one person has been reported solving the riddle. This page's intention is to reveal the solution to the riddle. It is advised to solve the riddle first; it will be much more fun. It will not be easy, so don't give up too soon. Introduction The album booklet contains a Data Matrix code on one of the pages, similar to that on the back cover for the Ninja 9000 EP Bit Collapse. Using a semacode reader an URL can be obtained. This hidden webpage presents the user with the riddle, which asks the user to input a verb and a noun. Per each guess, both words will be jugded separately; as such, one could know for sure the correct verb without a clue of the noun. Cracking the verb The left hand side page after the centerfold of the booklet (the page before the Data Matrix code) includes numbers on a checkered board. The topmost number is the book number for a certain well-known novel, while the bottommost number is a code to find a certain word within this novel. The required page is not available in the online copy of the novel in Google Books; a paper-and-ink version of it must be obtained. The required word in the book (indicated by the lowest set of numbers) is the verb. Should one not be able to acquire the exact version of the novel that the book number suggests, any version of the novel can be obtained (as long as it's as unedited as possible and in English). Using Google Books (which has the page previous to the required page), the position of the required verb can be approximated. Cracking the noun Anti-script measures To stop robots and scripts from using dictionaries to crack the words, a limit of 22 tries per a browser session has been issued. After the 22nd try has been wrong, the user will be provided with this notice: That was your 22nd attempt. To avoid cheating via brute force scripting or whatever, you are limited to 22 tries per browser session. Simply close and reopen your browser to try again. And try to THINK this time. However, it might be unconvenient to close and reopen the browser every once in a while. This system is based on browser cookies that expire when the browser is closed. Deleting this cookie via the browser's designated interface will allow the riddle solving being resumed without restarting the browser. * To delete the cookie in Firefox: Click Tools -> Options... -> Privacy -> Show Cookies.... In the opening dialog, write "ugress" into the Search bar; the list will be automatically filtered. Select the cookie which says "ugress.com" on the Site column and something starting with "ASPSESSIONID" on the Cookie Name column, and press the Delete button on your keyboard or the "Remove Cookie" button on the bottom of the dialog. You should now be able to try another 22 tries. External links * Google * Google Books Category:Unicorn